freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
I'll put my own theory here just for lols: 1. FNAF2 is a prequel. Many people can agree with this. At the end of 5 nights Jeremy is paid with the check dated for 1987. In night 6 the Phone Guy calls you asking you why you're there because the store was shut down. 2. Foxy caused the bite of 87'. This would explain why even with a new resteraunt, foxy is off limits along with his attraction. He reactivated himself (or WAS reactivated) during the day and got too close to a customer, biting off his frontal lobe. 3. Jeremy Fitzgerald is the murderer. This will also play into the theory later. Jeremy tampered with Foxy, reactivated him and used him to attack the children in the resteraunt, in an attempt to shut the place down. His time in the night shift made him go insane, and he wanted the place shut down. Upon hearing that another Freddy Fazbear's pizza was being opened, he let himself in to shut it down again. He stuffed 4 children in the animatronic suits, with one getting away. That child would later be killed. 4. Jeremy is Golden Freddy. GF is the ghost of killer's past, a hallucination. It's why he can defy physics, change things, it's because Jeremy is dead, all that's left is the embroided suit that he used to kill the 5 children. 5. The marionette is behind everything. It's a ghost. In one of the minigames in FNAF 2, the cake game, you see the mysterious purple guy murder a child. That child became the marionette, an angry spirit controlling the animatronics. The animatronics defy all logic, the only way they could move is if they had an engineer hook them up to a train-like track. They couldn't crawl through vents because there is no way for them to articulate their legs. They would defy the laws of robotics by dismantling themselves to come after you. Even if they could do all that without destroying themselves completely, they wouldn't be able to kill you. Animatronics are made of very fragile machinery, any resistance could easily do some damage, yet they managed to kill phone guy and still come after another target. It's because they're possessed, with only one order from their master, to kill, to get revenge and make others feel the same pain they did. 6. FNAF 2 is a personal hell. Jeremy is trapped in the place that changed him forever, every night. Because he's a murderer, the new animatronic's face recognition sees him as a threat, it's not broken. The old animatronics are much more aggressive, it's because of the angry spirits that still reside within them. It's why the puppet shows up here and not in FNAF 1. The angriest spirit of all manifests himself to destroy his killer, and the only thing that can soothe it is the music it most likely knew from it's childhood. So there's my theory. Yes there's holes, I never found any clarification of the whereabouts of phone guy, or why they hired a new guy for the custom night in FNAF2, even though the place was shut down. But if there's anything else, feel free to respond, add your own changes, or even rip it to shreds, I don't care, it's the internet.